


to meet again

by blinderror



Category: Justice League Dark Apokolips War, Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, DamiRae - Freeform, Dreams and Nightmares, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Apokolips War, Post-Flashpoint (DCU), Sassy Raven, Soft Damian Wayne, Spoilers, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blinderror/pseuds/blinderror
Summary: SPOILER WARNING!!! Contains minor spoilers from Justice League Dark : Apokolips War. I'll try to not reveal too much but I won't promise anything. It was an amazing movie btw if you haven't watched it go do so you won't regret it. :)-before it was all erased they held on to each other like nothing else in the world mattered but them.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Garfield Logan/Tara Markov, Raven/Damian Wayne
Comments: 33
Kudos: 140





	1. blinding lights

**Author's Note:**

> there's a spoiler warning in the summary but i'm putting another one here because out of all the chapters this might be the one to include the most spoilers (mainly just the ending). I will try to keep it to a minimum but do realize you have been warned.
> 
> again i say : SPOILER WARNING!!!!

**_After the war :_ **

The remainder of the Titans and Justice League found themselves on the shore of the wrecked Titan Tower. Two years ago this was a place Damian and Raven considered home. Especially Raven. So to see the place in shambles even after they won the war broke her heart. She knew nothing would be the same once they won but a part of her hoped it'd all go away like a bad memory.

Damian held her close to him like she'd fade away if he ever let go. He lost many important people to him in a short amount of time, he didn't want to bear the thought of losing her too. His father warned them that things were to get worse if action was taken immediately but he could care less. The world was in shambles and all he really cared about in the moment was the woman he held in his arms. 

They weren't sure what was happening at first when Flash suddenly started running across the water but it became clear when the blinding light started approaching. He was going back to prevent the flashpoint. Which meant this moment right here would be erased. Everything would change again. They might not even meet in the next timeline. As desperate as the two of them were to have things back to normal- before Darkseid, they had come so far together. They didn't want to lose each other again. The light came ever so closer though and time was being taken away from them. So they did the only thing they could think of. Come together in their first and final kiss for this timeline. It was short but held so much emotion. All the pain they endured, the fear of losing one another, their love for each other.

Before it was all erased they held on to each other like nothing else in the world mattered but them.

\-----------

**_New timeline :_ **

Raven woke up in a cold sweat. She was gasping for air as if there wasn't enough to fill her lungs, and tears streamed down her face. She couldn't tell if she had experienced a nightmare or something else. All she could remember was feeling warm, then a blinding light, and suddenly she was cold. Kori burst into the room along with Garfield and Jaime.

"Raven! Is everything alright? I heard you scream" Kori asked worryingly, Garfield looked tired but also worried, Jaime seemed concerned. Raven, still trying to catch her breath nodding at her question. Kori sent the boys back to bed and she came in closing the door behind her. She approached Raven's bed and sat down beside Raven.

"Are you sure? You look shaken Raven, you know you can tell me anything" She said softly putting her hand on Raven's shoulder. Raven pulled her legs up to her chest and explained the strange dream she had. Along with the fear she felt. "It's nothing like i've dreamt of before.. I- I don't know why but, it feels like something is missing" Raven stated her eyes staring out the window like that something she's missing will magically appear there. Kori nodded sympathetically and offered Raven some tea to calm her down so she could rest more. Raven agreed to the idea and the two went into the kitchen. Kori prepared the kettle while Raven went to stand by the window. "Doesn't it feel.. like something's missing Kori?" She asked almost whispering. Kori looked over to her and sighed. "I wouldn't know Raven, it's only ever been us four with Dick occasionally coming by. Do you think that maybe you feel like this because we haven't left the tower in a while? Maybe you just miss the fresh air" She said finishing the tea and placing it on the counter. Raven turned and walked over to the cup with a slight frown. "I guess.." She said sipping the warm tea.

\-----------

Damian found himself shooting out of bed. He had the strangest dream. Warmth, a light, and then nothing but darkness and chills. His body shivered at the reminiscence of the dream. Nothing scared him, he was the son of a leading assassin and the dark knight after all. For some reason though the brief feeling he felt while sleeping shook him. He wasn't the type to often dream especially not things like this but when he did it had never led to him waking up with his eyes blown wide. On top of that he felt a.. hole in his chest. Like something was missing. He tried to shake the feeling and rest some more but to no avail. So instead he went out on patrol, as if anyone would dare be awake at this awful hour. It was just passed 3 in the morning when he awoke and it was approaching 4 now. 

He had circled the city at least twice when the sun began rising and he left back to the manor. He was greeted by none other a disappointed Bruce and a concerned Dick.

"Where were you" Bruce asked sternly as if he was about the punish for Damian for sneaking out to a party without consent. Although he would've probably rather that.

"Patrolling" Damian responded cooly making to walk past them but was stopped by Dick holding him back by the shoulder.

"I heard you stir awake in the middle of the night. Did you have a nightmare or something?" He asked concerned for the boy. Damian shook him off grumbling in the process.

"It's none of your concern Grayson" he shot back walking off again. Dick sighed running his hand through his dark hair. "I'm just concerned' he said lowly but Damian didn't hear him. 

Damian had run off to get some training in shortly after their conversation and had been training since. It was nearing 12 in the afternoon. Dick walked in and watched him for a few. He noticed the boy's aggression at first and how he was hitting the ai's quicker than usual. "Why won't this feeling go away" he heard Damian say between pants. His brow shot up questioningly. _What feeling?_ He wondered. He knew Damian had been acting more off than usual this morning, especially when he brought up his early rising but it wasn't till now that he realized there might be something more to it than a simple nightmare. "Damian" he called out grabbing his attention. He heard him mutter something under his breath but didn't comment on it. "What" Damian asked annoyed. Dick turned off the training simulation and approached the younger Robin. "Is something going on?" Damian didn't answer instead choosing to turn away and put his weapons back. So he asked again more concerned. "It's nothing. I just have this weird feeling that something is missing, it's not a big deal" Damian answered calmly. Dick sighed holding back a laugh. "What" Damian asked getting annoyed again. "I think what you're missing is some friends" Dick answered chuckling. Damian grimaced walking away from him. 

\-----------

When Kori mentioned a week later that a new Titan was joining them Raven wasn't sure what to expect. Kori decided to keep as a surprise who exactly would be joining and none of them were exactly amused. That morning when she woke the 3 up from their slumber saying that they were to get ready to greet the new member they grimaced as they still has no idea who they were greeting. Garfield was annoyed to having been woken so early but was excited nonetheless, Jaime wasn't as annoyed as getting up early for a new member was worth it, and Raven wasn't even sleeping she had been trying to meditate the empty feeling in her chest but to no avail.

They all got dressed and headed down to greet the mysterious new member. Dick's car approached the tower and out came none other than the new Robin.

"Everyone, I would like you all to meet Damian. Damian this is Garfield, Jaime, and Raven" Kori introduced them all to each other. Raven's eyes froze at the sight of him. Suddenly the empty feeling wasn't as empty. The introduction didn't go as smoothly as expected as he was quick to depart to his room without even knowing the way. Dick explained that he had grown up around assassins and not kids his age so he's bit a hard to work with but he's sure he'd open up to us eventually. Garfield wasn't too pleased with his rudeness but Kori convinced him to give him time. Raven didn't comment on his behavior too busy wondering why the hole in her chest seemed to have lessened in size. 

\-----------

Damian getting dragged into Dick's car and being driven hours away to a new city so he could meet his new team wasn't his idea of fun. "They're not children Damian, they're teenagers around your age" Dick had commented after Damian mentioned how aggravating it would be to be stuck with a bunch of children. The idea of it being teens his age though didn't ease Damian at all.

When the two arrived he was greeted by the sight of 4 people. One was obviously Koriand'r the alien princess Dick was always on the phone with, the other 3 were less recognizable though. One of them caught his eye the only other female aside from Kori. She had a mysterious aura around her, one that intrigued him to no end. He felt compelled to her for some reason. Like the two were supposed to meet. 

Kori mentioned that her name was Raven. She didn't offer any other information though. No background on the 3 other people he's going to be stuck with, no nothing. It annoyed him, how was he supposed to live here when he had no reason to trust any of his other supposed teammates. What annoyed him more was his craving of knowing more of this Raven figure. He wasn't sure why but something about her made him feel less empty. The feeling while relieving also angered him. _He was **not** letting himself get attached. He was an al' ghul they don't get attached. Especially not because of some stupid empty feeling fading in their presence. _He walked away from the 5 saying he was leaving to his room and said nothing else. He didn't feel like overcomplicating himself just yet.

\-----------

Kori had called the teens down for a training session to improve themselves along with getting to know Damian better. Damian didn't seem too pleased with the latter. He rather focus on training so he did. It didn't last long though. His rude comments eventually drove Jaime and his beetle to attack him. At first Damian held his ground but once the beetle took control he took a hard hit that knocked him off his feet. Jaime was quick to apologize but Damian wasn't conscious to hear it at first. Raven stepped in and with her powers and healed him. While healing him she saw horrors no kid his age should've seen. She learned pretty quick that he was an al' ghul descendant with more killings than some criminals currently incarcerated. Not to mention that his own grandfather was a demon himself in this world. The visions and healing left her weak and Kori had them take her to her room to rest.

When Damian came to he had the feeling of someone having invaded his mind and memories. That someone being the mysterious Raven. The feeling of her in his head closed the hole in chest more than before. His intrigue with the sorceress increased a tenfold and he set out to learn more about her.

_He needed to know why she had to be the one to make him feel whole. It felt like she was thing he was missing but he didn't know why. As far as he knew they had never met._


	2. her demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soo the story is gonna mainly revolve around previous plot lines (justice league vs. teen titans) for the most of it. I most likely won't use judas contract all too much as that was more terra-centered. also i will start using character pov's so keep that in mind as i switch between general pov and character pov.

_**[ Raven's pov**_ **_]_**

Kori had ordered us to a mandatory fun session at the fair after the incident with Jaime and Damian. I would never admit it out loud but it was nice to be able to leave the tower and go out for once with friends instead of locking myself in my room. Damian didn't seem to pleased with the idea though. I could see where he was coming from as he was raised to be an emotionless assassin. 

Kori pulled up to the city fair and Garfield and Jaime were quick to leap out of the car and into the fun. I personally hadn't been to a fair not with friends or alone so it was certainly an experience to intake. The first half consisted of us playing booth games then the ferris wheel where I got stuck with Damian. It was weird at first neither of us are used to this type of thing and we barely knew each other. He knew nothing of me whilst I only knew his background. We locked eyes while taking in the scenery and I felt my heart beating faster. His emerald green eyes seemed so.. _familiar_. Sure this wasn't the first time him and I looked at each other in the eyes but it was usually during training or that day he thanked me for healing him, but this felt different. There was a certain comfort in his gaze. Like it had brought me peace before, even though I can't recall a single time looking at him brought me peace. We both looked away embarrassed. _I wonder if he felt it too_. I thought surprisingly. It wasn't like me to think things like that. Usually I wouldn't have to wonder what people felt I could sense it easily normally, but Damian had barriers that were difficult to overcome.

Once the ride came to a stop him and I walked around for a bit. We encountered mirrors that twisted our appearances. I couldn't help but laugh at his, he in turn pointed and laughed at mine and I smacked his hand down. For a moment I felt carefree. Laughing like this with him eased me of my burdens.

\-------------

_**[ Damian's pov ]** _

Fairs weren't my thing that much I knew before even stepping foot in one. Too many careless people, and children running amok. I would've rather stayed at the tower training but Kori claimed this was mandatory. Upon entering it didn't take long before I got stuck on a ferris wheel with Raven. While the view was pleasant I felt like there was more. I could feel the hole in my chest reaching out to the girl beside me but I kept my composure. I just had to wait for this to come to a stop and walk away, no need to say anything. I couldn't help myself from looking at her though. Something was pulling me to her and I didn't know what. It was irritating.

Our eyes fell on each other for the briefest moment. Her amethyst eyes brought me a sense of warmth. They were drawing me in and I wasn't sure if I wanted to pull back. I felt strange. I wanted to keep looking at her, study her, learn about her, _I want to hold her._ _No. Al' ghul don't get close to people._ I thought. I looked away keeping my gaze fixed on the view of the city ignoring the heat that rushed to my face. Once we were off I planned to walk away but didn't. My body was completely against my brain. We walked around for a few, laughed, and then she bought cotton candy. It tasted awful but she seemed to enjoy it. _She probably has a sweet tooth._ I noted. 

We ended up parting paths when I felt challenged to beat Garfield in a dancing game. I wouldn't admit it ever but I secretly hoped i'd impress Raven.

\-------------

**_[ Raven's pov ]_ **

I kept hearing whispers. I sensed a dark presence approaching, a familiar dark presence. I looked around. Garfield and Damian were dancing away and Kori and Jaime were too busy watching them to notice me walking away from them. What appeared to be a possessed little boy pointed me in the direction of the hills where I encountered my half-brothers and sisters. They reminded me of what was to come, but I wasn't accepting it. I did what I could to hold them back from running into the fair where everyone was but there were too many. Kori was first to notice the attack and called on the others. I could sense her confusion coming from her. The attack wore us down but I was able to get it under control and send them back where they came from.

I felt more as if too much of me had been revealed after the demon attack. I just wanted to disappear before things got worse and someone got hurt. I wouldn't accept it but I knew that eventually Trigon would have his way with me.

"I told you you should've gathered more information on her" I heard Damian say frustratingly. I felt the hole that I thought was closing open just slightly. _I'm not good for this team._ I thought to myself. Kori snapped me back to reality questioning what those things were. I hesitantly told her it was my father's minions coming to retrieve me. Her eyes went wide in shock. Along with Garfield and Jaime.

"You said you didn't have a father.." she said confused whilst approaching me. I sighed in defeat realizing i'd have to come clean about my past. I took them to Azarath or what was left of it anyways and explained where I came from. From my mother's rebelliousness to my childish mistake that cost a planet their lives. I expected them to be disgusted by me and leave me to my demons alone but I wasn't. Kori approached me once again putting her hand on my shoulder, smiling sweetly. "We'll find a way to stop him from coming back Raven" she assured me. I knew better than to believe that though.

\-------------

_**[ Damian's pov ]** _

Battling demons on a night that was supposed to be duty-free wasn't exactly a surprise to me. I was always prepared for a good fight. It was Raven's involvement that caught my attention. During the entire fight they seemed to be getting to her the most. I wasn't necessarily worried for her, I had my own ground to stand after all but when she got knocked down something inside me flared and I fought harder. The battle ended with Raven using her powers to take them down all at once. The stretch of her power astounded me. She was truly a powerful magic-user but the origin of her power is what made me question her.

""I told you you should've gathered more information on her" I heard myself say. _Great, you let the brat in you speak up._ I cursed to myself. While my words held truth I didn't expect them to come out so harsh. I regretted them more when I saw Raven recoil at them. I was confused as to why I cared, I hardly knew her. I felt like I should've apologized but didn't as Kori spoke first. She asked what they were while walking up to Raven. I heard the hesitation in her voice as she answered claiming it was father's minions coming to retrieve her. _Retrieve her? For what?_ I wondered. The others were shocked at her words and I wondered that too. _Do they really know that little of her?_

"You said you didn't have a father" I heard Kori say and suddenly their expressions made sense. She sighed letting her shoulders drop before breathing in deeply and opening a portal. When we walked through it she explained she brought us here as it was the one place her father couldn't reach her at. We all nodded allowing her to continue. She told us her story starting from her mother being thrown into a satanic cult, to her curiousness being the reason her mother and an entire planet was dead. I felt bad. Sure it was her childish mistake that killed all those people but she wouldn't have made that mistake had her mother not been so stupid. Coming from my own bad share of twisted family past I understood her. 

Garfield asked her why she didn't just return to Azarath when she lost her mother and she hung her head. "This.. is Azarath" I heard her reply sadly.

After a moment of comfort between her and the others Raven took us back to the tower. Where we met face to face with the Justice League. They wanted to take her away. _Not a chance._ I thought. Father approached me saying the situation was better dealt with under their surveillance but I snapped at him saying we could perfectly handle it on our own. In the middle of our argument demons showed up, possessing the league members and attempting to take my father too but he sacrificed himself before they could. The possessed league members were a more difficult feat than the regular ones and they put up a fight. We all took hard hits but eventually Raven called them off saying she'd do as they pleased. This pleased the possessed member and they took her off in a portal to god knows where. I felt my blood boil. _No! We have to get her back! We have to!_ I yelled at myself with a heavy weight on my chest from failing her.

\-------------

_**[ Raven's pov** **]** _

When we got back to the tower we were greeted by the sight of the league members. Without them saying anything I could already sense what it was for. _They're going to take me._ I mentally thought. My suspicions were confirmed when Batman mentioned that I was better off in their surveillance. "Not a chance Father, she stays here" I heard Damian snap at Batman. I noticed Garfield with his eyes wide and his jaw to the ground. "Damian is bat's son??" I heard him mention, no one commented anything on it. While I never explicitly knew, it was pretty obvious. Batman and Damian got into a heated argument session and then the demons attacked. Taking possession of the other league members, Batman having injected himself making his body unusable by the demon that tried to possess him.

 _I knew it was a bad idea to stay._ I scolded myself before flying into battle. The possess members were too strong for us. Kori, Garfield, and Jaime had all been knocked out and it was mainly just Damian and I left to fend off the league. I tried to stand strong but it was no use, we couldn't take them all. I finally came to my senses when Damian got knocked down and possessed Flash threatened to kill him. I acted on auto-pilot calling them all off saying i'd go with them. I heard Damian's complaints to not go but it was either this or his life. _I don't know what it is about him, but losing him terrifies me._ I thought. I barely knew him. I couldn't understand what it was that compelled me to release a murderous demon on an innocent world just because a possessed person threatened to stop his heart.

_Oh gods may his heart never stop for as long as i'm alive._


	3. her demons pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day another chapter :) I'm going to try to update consistently if possible. Anyways you might realize as you read that I changed some of the storyline for the movies, don't come at me for it- their intentional changes.

**_[ Damian's_ ** **_pov ]_ **

****_I can't believe they took her. I failed. Stupid demons. Stupid Trigon. She's such an idiot! She didn't have to give in so easily we could've kept fighting._ "Damian snap out of it!" Garfield yelled. I almost hit him, my blood was boiling. I needed to hit something anything. _Why did I let myself get taken down so easily damn it!_ "I know this is a very stressful situation but if we're going to help Raven we need to stay calm and work together" Kori said calmly uncrossing her arms and putting a hand on my shoulder. I shook it off and walked to the other side of the room. I was frustrated. We needed to get to her **_now_**. I didn't know what was with me. I just met her why the hell did I care so much? I felt my heart pounding. 

"You guys barely held your own with just us, how do you expect to get to Raven when Superman is over there with them" I heard Cyborg state. Kori and him had been talking about the plan to get to Raven but I didn't bother hearing the first part. "I'll handle Superman" I let out. Garfield sneered at my comment. "and how do you expect to do that? You got something to take him down bird boy?" He shot back at me. I didn't bother saying anything and just took out a shard of kryptonite. "Oh he does" Garfield stated shocked.

**_[ General pov ]_ **

The Titans along with Cyborg used the boom tube to teleport to where Raven had been taken. Damian shot out and hit Superman in the gut with the kryptonite, releasing the demon that took possession of him. With him on their side once again they were able to prioritize reaching Raven. Superman, Cyborg, and Blue Beetle stayed back to fight off the remaining possessed league members while Damian, Kori, and Beast Boy went to help Raven.

Damian's heart was relentless pounding as he ran to where she was. He could hear her screams, and felt the amount of pain she was in. By the time he and the others got there though it was too late. They watched as Raven fell to the ground, unmoving. "Raven!" Damian yelled running even faster. Kori got to her first as she had been flying and carefully picked her up. Raven groaned in pained as she slowly opened her eyes. Damian then arrived with Beast Boy and crouched next to her. "Is it over?" Beast Boy asked. Damian rolled his eyes at his question. Raven began getting up with Kori's help and Kori handed her off to Damian as Cyborg arrived with Blue Beetle and the recovered league members. Raven hung on to Damian still weak. "No.. it's about to get worse.. so much worse" she whispered out the last part trying to hold herself together. Damian frowned keeping a firm grip on her waist. "How do we stop him" Superman asked approaching Raven. "You can't.." she weakly let out. "We can try" He answered sternly. Damian felt Raven pull away from him and she took a deep breath. "There's only one way.. and I have to be the one to do it-" She said looking at the floor. Superman nodded and said he and the league would hold him off while she did what she needed to do. He and the league members minus Cyborg took off leaving just the Titans. "We're going with you" Damian said unhesitatingly. Raven looked up at him, her amethyst eyes colliding with his emerald ones. "Ok" she whispered before opening a portal.

They made their way into hell where they were greeted by more demons. Raven explained that she needed to go up where a crystal was that could trap him. So the six of them fought their way through the endless storm of demons that surrounded them. "Go, i'll cover you" Damian shouted at Raven. She looked back at him, he was holding off one of the demons with his katana. She nodded and flew up, approaching the crystal that held her father for so long. _Time to make things right.._ She thought holding her out almost touching the crystal, but then it burst into a thousand shard right before her eyes. She felt herself get knocked to the ground a stinging pain in her cheek. She lightly touched her cheek with her fingertips, she felt liquid dripping out of her wound. Entranced by her sudden injury she failed to realize the demon behind her. She suddenly heard the clashing of swords and snapped out of her haze. Turning her head back she saw Damian fighting his grandfather. _Ra's al Ghul._ Her eyes widened at the realization of his presence down there. She had encountered him before while she was watching over Trigon but it never occurred to her that he would attack them. 

"Would you really disobey your grandfather like that Damian? If you help free me we can rule together just like we always dreamed of Damian. Are you really going to give that up for some stupid half-demon? You're an al Ghul for crying out loud!" She heard Ra's al Ghul tell Damian. Damian looked her way and they locked eyes again. She felt a swirl of intense emotions wash over her with an ache in her heart."No. I'm a Titan now" She heard him answer. The two continued fighting as Damian held his grandfather off from her. She took the opening to walk over to one of the crystal shards. _After this.. i'm going to have to stay down here again._ She began thinking. She shook the thought off and began chanting the spell that would once again trap her father. Damian watched as her eyes glowed and her magic flew around her. "Don't be a fool Damian, listen to yourself. You know what you rather do" his grandfather said. Damian shut his eyes as he held him off. _I rather be here with her._ He thought using all his force to push his grandfather back into a pillar where he was sucked in by the trapped souls. He watched as the 'head demon' became just a head. He felt a wave of power rush by him and he turned around to where Raven was. He watched as she slowly lowered herself onto the ground the crystal in her hand. Once her feet touched the ground she fell to her knees and Damian went up to her putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder and the other he used to help her up. 

The other members went up to where Damian and Raven were asking if it was truly over and Raven nodded. "Alright! Time to go home and celebrate the victory!" Beast Boy said with a smile plastered on his face. Blue Beetle punched him in the shoulder smiling with him. "Why yes, I believe this does call for a celebration" Kori added with her own soft smile."I'll open a portal for you guys" Raven said as she opened a portal back to the tower. The five of them began walking through the portal when Kori abruptly stopped. "Are you coming Raven?" She asked looking back at the half-demon. Raven looked away holding her hands together. "I.. can't. This is my home" She said hesitantly shutting her eyes. "No it's not. Home is where.. you go, and they have to take you in.. because they care about you" Damian said looking her in the eye. Both their hearts thumped wildly in their chest. The hole that they had been feeling for days reaching out for the other. She smiled and sighed agreeing to go. 

**_Home is wherever you are_** they both thought unconsciously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit of a shorter chapter as I try to piece together where i'm taking this-


	4. needy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh the sweet release of branching off of main storylines and using my imagination. hope you guys are enjoying the story :)  
> strong language warning btw : innocent ones beware they do swear.
> 
> see what i did there?

**_[ General pov ]_ **

It was well past midnight when the Titans finally went off to get some rest after celebrating their victory against the demon king Trigon. It was a cool night as the stars twinkled in the vastness of the dark sky above the Titan Tower. Raven, not feeling tired yet went up on the roof to feel the peace and tranquility of the calm night. Damian followed from afar when he noticed the girl wandering the halls after her shower instead of going to bed. "How come you're still up? Shouldn't you be tired?" Damian asked approaching her. Raven swiftly turned her head around to look at him. She smiled sweetly. "I could say the same to you" She answered turning back around to stare at the sky. He took a seat next to her and they sat in silence, both watching the stars. "It's a beautiful night" She said breaking their silence. He hummed at her statement turning to look at her. The cut in her cheek grabbing his attention. "You were hurt" He said reaching out to feel her injury. She flinched away as it still hurt despite having gotten it hours ago now. He shot his brow up as her stared at her. "Your grandfather. I didn't notice him when I went to reach for the crystal. His blade must've sliced me. I honestly forgot it was there" She said plainly not looking at him. She felt him stand up beside her, she turned to look at him curiously. "Let's get that treated then" he said curtly. She shook her head saying it was unnecessary as she could just heal it herself but he insisted. "I want to treat your wound.. like you treated mine when we first met" he said abruptly as heat rushed to his face. She smiled shyly and finally agreed to go with him.

They went to her room where she sat down patiently as Damian went to grab the med kit from the bathroom. Once he returned he placed the kit down and grabbed the alcohol putting it on a cotton ball and going to where she sat. The moonlight coming from her window had him seeing her in a way he never had before. Her dark short hair falling on her shoulders made her amethyst eyes pop out in the barely lit room. He tried his best not to stare and just treat her cut. She hissed in pain when the cotton ball came in contact with her wound. He muttered an apology and continued disinfecting her wound before placing a band-aid over it. "There all better" he said pulling away from her to put the stuff away. When her turned back around he caught her stare and they remained stuck in place simply staring. He studied her features carefully noticing the many almost invisible scars that littered her body. His eyes widened in surprise. _They couldn't be.._ he began thinking but stopped himself. "Raven" he said carefully she broke out of her trance and looked away simply humming at the hearing of her name. "Your scars.. are they from..?" Her features darkened slightly. "They're.. stories but not for right now" She answered softly not looking him in the eye. His eyebrows furrowed and he approached her sitting next to her.

" _Raven"_ he said more sternly "were you.. _abused?"_ She refused to meet his gaze and kept her mouth closed, ashamed of her past. He sighed in frustration and gently grabbed her chin making her look at him. "You can tell me you know? I- i'm not going to hurt you" He said almost shyly. She sighed and nodded her head at him. "Some are from my brothers.. others-" she cut herself off with a gulp. "Others are from me" she stated shutting her eyes ashamed of her admittance, she pulled her legs up to her chest and she hugged them lowering her face to hide it behind her knees. She hated feeling so vulnerable. His steady gaze softened at her words. "Raven.. look at me" he said softly but she refused to look at him. So in response he pulled one of her arms away and once again gently grabbed the side of her face practically forcing her to look at him. Her eyes glimmered with unshed tears. She looked _scared._ He pulled her to him knowing all to well what it was like to be mistreated by your own blood and to feel so weak you betray yourself. She felt him cry softly into him and he held her tighter, her head resting in the crook of his neck. 

"I'm _scared_ Damian, what if- what if i'm not strong enough to keep him trapped? Wh-what happens when you guys realize how i- i'm a liability and I ha-have to go back there?" She let out shaking in his arms. " _You are strong enough._ You're one of the strongest people I know Raven you're not a liability and you're not going back there. I'll make sure you won't" _I'm not letting you go._ He thought as he held her. She slowly lifted her head to meet his eyes. "D-do you mean it?" She whispered staring at him. He nodded. They were overstepping boundaries with each other and they both knew it but it felt so right. They kept each other's gaze and his eyes fell onto her lips. He pulled her onto his lap not breaking their stare. They both leaned in slowly before their lips finally met in a gentle kiss. Her lips felt soft against his and he tilted his head to get a better angle. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck. Their lips caressing the others as they moved together in their own beat. His arm went to her waist and slowly he dragged it up lifting the bottom of her tank top, feeling her warm flushed skin. His thumb rubbing circles on her hip bone.

They both broke apart to catch their breaths, his forehead resting on hers. The two were panting. "This.. this is wrong" Raven said between pants. Her hot breath teasing his lips. He gulped "I know" he responded. The two stayed like that embracing the other's presence. "Damian.." Raven said softly, he opened his eyes and looked at her. "Do..do you have that feeling of emptiness in your chest?" She asked hesitantly breaking their gaze to look at the floor. "Yeah.. but" he started, her eyes shifting to look at him again. "The more i'm with you.. the more it disappears" he admitted closing his eyes. She moved a hand to his cheek causing him to look at her again. "Me too" she whispered. He hummed at her answer pulling away from her. "We should get some rest" he said beginning to stand up. Her eyes followed him and she nodded. "Yeah, we should" she answered.

_**[ Raven's pov ]** _

Two weeks had passed since that night with Damian. The next morning when I awoke he had acted like nothing ever happened. I wouldn't ever admit it but that made me a bit sad. _We both admitted to feeling empty until we met one another, wouldn't it at least be useful to figure out why?_ I would wonder multiple times a day. A couple of days ago Kori introduced us to a new member. Her name was Tara. I noticed instantly how Damian wasn't too comfortable with her presence, but I couldn't blame him. Something felt off about her. I shook the feeling off though as Kori trusted her so I should do the same. 

It was just past breakfast when the city got attacked by the Hive. We all headed out to fight them at Kori's command. The fight wasn't significantly difficult but that didn't mean injuries weren't sustained. Mine weren't too serious just some scratches and bruises by being thrown into a building by Jinx. Damian seemed to think differently though as the second I departed off to my room he followed saying he was going to treat to me again. I wasn't too pleased with the idea though and groaned in annoyance, he didn't exactly care though and came in anyways with the med kit. 

"I told you i'm fine Damian, I don't need your nurse self to tend to me" I sneered as I stood by my window. "Don't be so immature, come on sit down" He said unamused. I didn't move and he groaned frustrated. "You're so damn stubborn" He said grabbing me by the arm attempting to get me to sit down but I pulled away from him. Having enough of me he grabbed me again this time shoving me into the wall where I was cornered. He put his two arms next to my head. I uncrossed my arms and stared him in the eye. "Why are you so damned on treating me like if I were your patient, screw off Wayne" I huffed out annoyed. He glared at me. He was so close to me I could feel his breathing on my face, our noses practically touching. Despite my annoyance I felt the strange urge to grab him by his collar and kiss him. Almost like if he read my mind his lips came closer to mine, practically touching them. My eyes fluttered closed as I prepared for the colliding of our lips together but it never came. He ended up pulling away and storming out of my room. Leaving me confused and needy. The rest of the day went by and Damian didn't come out of his room once. 

It was late into the night and I felt restless. My father having been annoying me to no end not letting me get any sleep. "Gods shut up!" I whisper-yelled at his voice. Finally having enough I got out of bed and walked out to make myself some tea. While I walked the hallway to get to the kitchen I passed by Damian's room hearing rustling. I stopped and looked at his door realizing his light was still on. _He must still be awake_. I thought continuing my way to the kitchen. I made myself a tea and an extra for Damian hoping he'd accept it as an apology for my rudeness earlier. I walked back to his door and knocked lightly. He opened it surprised by my presence. I half-smiled holding up the tea. "I figured we could both use some tea tonight" I said, he took the cup thanking me. I made to go back to my room but he stopped me. "Can we talk?" he asked. I nodded, surprised at his question and went inside his room with him. 

"What do you need to talk about?" I asked gingerly. He hesitated before answering. "I.. i can't stop thinking about you" he muttered. I smiled softly at his words putting my cup down and walking to where he was. I wrapped my arms around him from behind, settling my head on his shoulder. "Its.. this stupid feeling I- we have. I don't understand" he told me seeming stressed. "Is that a bad thing..? Like the feeling- or that i'm the one.." my voice trailed off as I tried to put together thoughts into words. I could never fully compose myself though as he turned around abruptly smashing his lips against mine. I grunted at the fierceness of his kiss, my hands shooting to his neck on instinct. He pulled away almost was quick as he had come in, resting his forehead on mine just like he had all those days ago.

"Sorry.. i don't know what's wrong with me" he whispered wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me to his chest. "It's okay" I muttered against him looking up to meet his eyes. His green eyes standing out to me. Being with him made me feel at _home._

We stayed in each other's arms for a while before he broke the silence. "So how come you're awake?" He asked curiously. I shrugged my shoulders "My dad" I said plainly. He nodded at my answer knowing what I meant. "What about you?" I asked returning his question. "I couldn't sleep.. I just felt- _needy_ for you" he admitted. I giggled into his shoulder. "Don't laugh it's embarrassing" he said embarrassed, his cheeks a burning red. I managed to contain my giggles and smiled. "You could've told me" I said sweetly. He shook his head making my smile fall. "Not after that incident in your room" I knew what he was referring to. The wound treating. "Why _were_ you so impulsed to treat my wounds?" I asked, one of my eyebrows shooting up in question. He looked away from me before answering. "I just wanted to feel close to you without having to admit it. I thought you'd let me'' he once again admitted. My features softened and I moved my hand to his cheek using my thumb to rub it gently. "I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have been such a _bitch._ I've been feeling like that too- I just.." he cut me off. "You're not a bitch. _Never_ say that about yourself okay? We're both confused. This is new to the both of us." He said in a serious tone. I stared at him not knowing what to say. "So.. what now?'' I asked, lost for words. He shrugged. "I guess the logical thing to do is come to an agreement. We have to be honest to each to each other whenever we feel like this-" he started, I hummed at his words. ".. we should also try to figure out why this is happening to us" he finished. I nodded leaning against him. "In that case.. how do you feel?" I asked. He stared at me. _I know what you're doing._ I heard him think.

I smirked to myself. Being a half-demon empath had it's benefits. "You can hear my thoughts can't you" he asked unamused. "How'd you know?" I asked between laughs. "Because, I can hear your thoughts too" He said smirking. "Oh really? _Prove it_." I said playfully breaking away from him and going towards his bed. _Come over here and quench me of my neediness._ I thought waiting for his reaction. As quick as I had thought it he came over to me picking me up and crashing his lips on mine as we both fell on his bed. He grinned against me.

_Do you believe me now Raven~?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two things i should probably clear up.  
> \- damian and raven can hear each others thoughts on certain conditions. damian can only hear ravens when she allows him into her mind, and vice versa except raven can hear his thoughts without his allowing by using her powers.  
> \- the reason they feel so 'needy' is because they hold their previous timeline selves' desires but not memories (except from that dream). in other words since (in this story at least) their previous selves felt a constant craving to be with the other they too feel it except they don't know why since they don't remember anything from the previous timeline. which is why they're such a mess lmao. 
> 
> He   
> fun fact : i'm a sucker for kiss scenes so expect a lot of those. no smut tho (prolly not anyways i'll change the rating if it ever comes to that)


	5. benefits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two updates in a day? impossible.

_**[ Damian's pov ]** _

When I woke up in the morning I expected Raven to still be there, cuddled up to me like she was when we fell asleep together last night. She wasn't though, in her place was a pillow. I chucked it across the room and groaned rolling to my side. The sun was a ridiculous amount of bright and my sheer curtains weren't helping. I grabbed my pillow putting it over my face trying to block out the light. Flashes of last night filled my head.

 **_Come over here and quench me of my neediness._ ** _I heard Raven think. Without hesitating I went to where she and picked her up smashing my lips against her. We both fell on my bed, with me on top of her which broke our kiss. She was giggling like a little girl. "Looks like you can read my mind after all Wayne" she said smirking at me. I rolled my eyes smiling before capturing her lips again. We kissed for what felt like hours only taking breaks to breathe. Eventually we were both pretty worn out. Both of our lips were swollen. I moved to lay down on my bed and pulled her beside me, spooning her._

The memory jolted me to life again. _I wonder where she is_. I thought secretly hoping she heard me. By the time I had gotten ready for the day I still hadn't heard from and just shrugged it off. I went to the training room to train for a while since everyone else seemed to still be asleep. _She probably just left to sleep in her room._ I wondered while fighting the AIs.

It felt like an hour or two went by when someone approached the door. "I'm guessing you haven't had breakfast yet" I heard Raven say. She had changed out of her sleepwear into casual clothing. "You know me too well" I responded, continuing to train. The AIs suddenly got shut off and i turned around to Raven standing by the module. "Oops" She said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes putting my weapon away and walking toward her. "You left me this morning" I said unhesitatingly. She hummed at my statement and my eyebrow shot up. "My dad was getting loud so I went for a walk" She answered. "Oh" I said. 

We were both walking out of the room when a thought occurred to me. "What time is it?" I asked her. She stopped in her tracks turning around to me. "Almost 7 am, why?" She answered and asked. I smirked as I walked closer to her, backing her up into the wall. She seemed to have caught on to my idea and smirked amusingly. _The others aren't up yet._ I heard her think. I leaned into her. She smelled like lavender and vanilla. _Good._ I thought in response catching her lips on mine. _Needy much Dame?_ She thought grinning against my lips. I grunted and picked her up, her legs wrapping me. _A little_. I thought, deepeningthe kiss. Her hands flew to my hair as I gently squeezed her thighs. I heard her gasp and I smirked against her. 

I suddenly heard a door opening in the distance. I broke our kiss placing her down and fixing my hair. Her face was flushed from our moment. "Why'd you stop?" She asked leaning against the wall trying to compose herself. "Someone woke up" I answered. She gave me a questioning look before sighing. "What?" I asked confused. She shook her head and walked off. I made to follow her but she opened a portal and walked through it, closing it before I could reach her. It was then Kori walked through the door in her robe. "Are you coming up for breakfast Damian?" Kori asked. She knew I always trained before eating as Dick had mentioned it during of their video calls. I nodded and walked to the kitchen with her. Garfield and Jaime were already eating. 

"Buenos dias" Jaime said as I walked through the door I muttered back a good morning and sat to eat. Tara walking in shortly after. "Good to see you awake _mamas_ " Garfield told Tara purring at the end. She rolled her eyes at him as she usually does whenever he attempted to flirt with her. His failure was amusing to say the least. I heard her whisper something under her breath but couldn't catch what it was. Since she joined I hadn't been too fond of her, unlike with Raven there was nothing about her that necessarily intrigued me. She had a mysterious aura sure but at least with Raven I knew she meant well, Tara though- not so much. 

"Has anyone seen Raven?" Kori asked us Jaime, and Garfield both shook their heads, Tara shrugged. "What about you Damian? Did you see her by any chance?" All eyes were on me now. _Sure I saw her, we made out in the hallway right before you walked in Kori._ I thought to myself, they couldn't know that though. _We weren't a couple. We didn't have any romantic feelings towards one another, our situation was just **strange**_ **.** I finally shook my head at her. She hummed placing down her cup. In that moment luckily enough Raven walked into the room. "There you are, I was just asking about you" Kori said smiling. "Have some breakfast" She added on. Raven approached the counter and made herself some tea. "Thanks for the offer, I'm just gonna have some tea though" Raven said apologetic. It wasn't unusual of Raven to prefer simple tea over an actual breakfast but for some reason this just seemed _different._

After breakfast we all separated to do our things. Kori went to talk to Dick, Jaime and Garfield went to play video games, and Raven seemed to be leaving to her room. Curious as to why she was acting so off I followed.   
  
"Do you need something Damian?" Raven asked stopping at her door not even looking at me. I walked up to her and leaned against the wall crossing my arms. "You're acting off" I stated. She rolled her eyes at me. "Yeah, i'm sure you'd notice that" she shot back, sarcasm evident in her voice. I grimaced. "What's with the attitude?" I asked having enough her tone. "What's with _you_?" She responded emphasizing on the 'you'. I squinted my eyes at her trying to pick up on what she meant. She groaned in frustration "of course you wouldn't get it" she muttered walking into her room. I followed not even asking if I could enter. "Get out" she said sternly. I didn't budge, once again crossing my arms. "What the hell is wrong with you Raven?" I said trying not to yell to not get the other's attentions. She turned to me, anger coming off of her in waves. "What's _wrong?_ Damian for the love of Azarath! What are we?!" She yelled. Her question taking me aback. "We-we're friends.. obviously" I answered, unsure myself of what we were. " _Friends_ _don't kiss their friends like that Wayne"_ She retorted. I frowned. "What do you want us to be Raven" I asked calmly trying to take control of the situation. She shook her head settling down on her bed. I felt my gaze soften and I went to sit next to her. She stared at the floor lost in thought. _"Raven_ " I said softly. She looked up at me, the bags evident under her dewy eyes. "Talk to me" I said quietly grabbing her hand in mine. "I don't know what I want. I don't want to mess up our friendship, but this hole it just... There are moment when you're all I want to be around. It's _so stressful_. When you put me down earlier- I was.. so _pissed._ I wanted to pull you back. I- I-" 

Whatever she was struggling to say was cut off by my lips on hers. It was short, a simple peck to calm her. "I know what you mean" I said. She stared at me stunned before coming back to reality. "Raven, do you have.. feelings..for me-" I hesitated in saying. I didn't want to ask but I needed to know if we were to make this work. She looked at me confused. "N-no I don't think so. I think it's just-" she started off "the empty feeling?" I finished for her. "Yeah" she answered. I nodded understanding, though for some reason her response left an ache in my chest. It was subtle but there. "If there's no romantic feelings.. then why don't we just- refer to ourselves as friends with benefits?" I asked looking at her. "Like.. we'd still kiss and cuddle and stuff but still be friends?" she asked waveringly. I nodded. "Technically we only do that stuff when the feeling burdens us anyways so-" I said. "and.. Raven? I put you down earlier because- I feel it's best we keep this between us-" I stated recalling her earlier her earlier statement. She hummed agreeing. We sat in silence after that. "Why do you think we feel like this?" she asked. I shrugged. "We probably got cursed" I blatantly said. She gasped in shock and punched my arm playfully. "Are you trying to say being stuck with me is a curse?" she asked jokingly. I chuckled "No. If i'm honest.. _i'm glad it's you"_ I admitted, my face turning red in an instant. I felt like I had just confessed having feelings for her except I didn't. This was strictly platonic. I looked away embarrassed after what I said. She giggled "i'm glad it's you too Dame" she said pulling me to her in a soft kiss. The feeling of her making me forget all about the reason we became like this in the first place.

_Nope. No feelings whatsoever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again i say i am a sucker for kiss scenes-  
> also i feel like i'm going to get jumped for making them friends with benefits.. don't kill me guys i'm just going to make them dance around each other for a while


	6. dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- i re-read the last two chapters and like- the two of them seem so sexually frustrated i- they're not- well maybe a little- point is they don't do much other than kiss lemme just clear that up real quick. 
> 
> \- btw in this fic jlvtt and ttjc don't have the same time gap as they do in the actual movies. ttjc happens a couple of months after jlvtt here, meaning the two aren't aging up much. they're both 16. i know raven is older but i'm going to assume there's an overlap on their bdays where they're the same age (if there isn't there is now :))

_**[ Raven's pov ]** _

It had been a couple of weeks since the hallway incident and Damian and I assorted ourselves as friends with benefits. _~~Despite that benefit being only~~_ ~~kissing.~~ While it was an entirely new experience for the both of us we made it work out and actually became closer due to it. Close enough the others were referring to us as the best friends in the team. _I'm pretty sure Garfield and Jaime held that title though._ I giggled at the thought. I was meditating up on the roof as the sun was setting it was peaceful. The others were off doing their own thing meaning I was alone to enjoy the view. The sky was a mix of reds and yellow and the winds felt crisp on my skin. _If I could I would relish in this tranquility forever._

I sighed once the sun had fully set. I could've stayed a little longer to watch the stars but decided to go to bed instead. I expected Damian to be my door like he had been these last couple of days but to my surprise he wasn't. Whatever this feeling it was that him and I had seemed to affect him worse than it did me. I recalled a conversation him and I had a couple of days ago.

_"Damian is everything okay? You seem to be needier than usual lately." I said softly reaching up to put my hand on his cheek. His hand went over mine and he leaned into my touch, sighing. "I've been feeling emptier than usual. You're the only one that-" he paused closing his eyes. "If you want me to stop.. I- I can" he mumbled out. I gave him a sad look, pulling him closer to me. He was practically laying on top me, his hot breath fanning my neck. "I'm fine with you coming to me Dame, you're not in this alone you know?" I whispered stroking his hair. "It feels like i'm the only one that constantly feels like this though" he whispered._

I shook the memory off and got prepared for bed. I fell asleep almost instantly once I lied down.

_We were sitting by the Tower's shore on a rock. The environment was gloomy, the tower was destroyed, and Kori along with the majority of what remained of the League members had robotic parts for limbs. I was dressed in white, like I had back when I was a child in Azarath. Damian's arm was around me, he looked more mature. His face became more defined and his hair was shorter. I was resting my head on his shoulder as we both stared off into the horizon. "I predict at least a billion more deaths before we can get anything under control" I heard Bruce say. My face became solemn._ **We had won but what's the point? We couldn't save anyone.** _I felt Damian's hold on me grow tighter. "It's going to be okay, we're in this together" Damian told me. I silently nodded._ **At least you're still with me** _. I thought. It was then we noticed Flash beginning to run off on the water. Damian and I both looked at each other. We knew what was coming. We both leaned into each other capturing one another into a soft kiss. I felt tears well up in my eyes when we pulled away. He rested his forehead on mine. "I don't want to lose you again" I whispered letting the tears fall loose. "You're not, i'll find you, and i'll fall in love with you all over again. I promise." He whispered back keeping me close to him. Then everything went white._

I shot up from bed gasping at my dream. _What.. what was that?_ I asked myself trying to catch my breath. I heard a knock on my door before it opened revealing Damian in his sleepwear standing by the doorway. His brows furrowed as he saw my state. "I felt your emotions from my room- what happened" He asked closing the door and coming to sit beside me. I shook his question off and lied back down. " _Raven"_ he sighed out. "It was just a bad dream Dame, go back to bed" I muttered out trying to get him to leave. I felt my bed move and saw him lay beside me. "I think I rather stay here" he said smiling goofily. I said nothing and turned away from him trying to go back to sleep.

I felt him pull me to him, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Why won't you talk to me" he whispered against my neck making my little hairs stand up. I shivered at the feeling. I tried to ignore him not wanting to drag him into more confusion. He had enough on his plate with the feeling that kept taunting him he didn't need to be bothered by me having these type of dreams. I heard him sigh again before placing a small peck on my neck. The tips of my ears turning pink. I felt my bed shift and his arms around me disappeared. I turned around to catch him going out the door. "Where are you-" I started off, he looked back at me. "I can tell you want to be alone right now" he said blatantly, his expression blank. I looked away not knowing what I wanted. The dream had caught me off guard. He walked out going back to his room. I groaned at my idiocy. _I probably hurt his feelings by pushing him away._ I scolded myself as I lied back down. I felt restless though and couldn't go back to sleep. Finally giving up I got out of bed and went on to the roof again. _If that dream held truth there's only one person that would know.._ I pondered, the dream racking my brain.

I made a portal to the only place I could think of. _Barry's house._ It hit me how late it was and I hesitated on knocking. _He's going to think i'm weird for showing up his house at four in the morning._ I groaned hitting myself in the head. _Stupid._ I thought. I turned around to walk away but the door opened. "I had a feeling you were out here" I heard Barry say. I turned around in shock, surprised that he was awake and knew I was out here. I gulped as I looked at him "you.. you did?" I stammered out. He nodded and came outside closing the door behind him. "You too huh?" He asked as we both sat on the pavement. I looked at him questioningly wondering what he meant. "Constantine came to me as well the other day-" he said staring off in the street. "He said something about a dream that felt all too real, which ended with me running back in time" he continued as I sat silently taking in his words. _I'm not the only one._ I began to think. "I'm guessing it's the same thing with you" he finished. I nodded looking at the ground. "So.. it's true then?" I asked cautiously. He took a deep breath before nodding. "It was a flashpoint that got created after I saved my mother. It.. caused the world to basically end. Darkseid took over- we lost over half the team. Barely anyone was left and those of us that were had to suffer with dealing with the losses of loved ones" He explained sadly. My eyebrows knitted together as I closed my eyes. I could feel his guilt and sadness coming off of him. "Wh- what happened to me..?" I asked hesitantly. His lips pursed together. "You were one of the only survivors that was still.. themself. Your father along with Cyborg were the ones to ultimately stop Darkseid from ever going back. They were lost in the battle. The details aren't too clear as I only saw you after you got to Apokolips but.. I figure you and Damian were together" he said. My eyes went wide "l-like a couple?" I asked stuttering, heat rushing to my cheeks. He nodded. _So it was true, the dream it did happen.. just not in this timeline._ I thought to myself. "That.. that timeline- it's.. gone though right? It's not happening again is it" I asked nervously. "I hope not" he answered bluntly. I nodded. We sat in silence for a minute as I pondered what he told me. _Darkseid, a war, the loss of our teammates, my father, Damian and I-_ I shut my eyes. "Barry" I said breaking our silence. He hummed looking over to me. "You said that Damian and I.. were- _together_ in that timeline, and.. in this one we're not obviously, but.. him and I we both have this weird feeling and it keeps drawing us together-" I said trying to piece together what him and I were going through. I watched his face contort into confusion before relaxing. "It could be a residue feeling from the previous timeline" he said piecing his thoughts together. "I'm not too sure honestly, flashpoints are still a confusing matter, but it could be that.. in your dream did you by any chance cast a spell? It could've been the previous you's way of bringing the two of you together again" he explained. I stared at the floor trying to remember if I dreamt anything of the sorts but nothing. I shrugged defeatedly. He put a hand on my shoulder. "Well if it was or wasn't the previous you, there's one thing i'm sure of. If you both feel complete with one another then you're meant to be" he said smiling before standing up. "You should probably go back before they notice you're gone" he said. I nodded standing up, preparing to make a portal. "Oh but Raven?" He said stopping me in my tracks. I hummed looking at him questioningly. "I explained to you the flashpoint because it's clear that the memories of it are leaking through to you but.. don't tell the others okay? It could put the timeline at risk if they have no memory of the previous one like you or Constantine" he stated, I nodded and waved goodbye walking through the portal.

"Where were you" Damian asked as I walked through the portal. My breath caught in my throat. _I thought he went back to bed._ I questioned trying to come up with a reasonable excuse. "I- I needed to clear my head" I said hesitantly, technically not lying. I did go to clear my head just not in the way he might think. He sighed and came over to me wrapping his arms around me. "You worried me" he said softly. I felt guilty for making him worry. First I pushed him away and then I disappeared. "I'm sorry.." I said whispering into him. I thought about what Barry told me about what him and I had been feeling. _What if it was the previous me..?_ I wondered spacing out in his arms. He shook me lightly bringing me back. "What's going on with you?" he asked putting some space between us. I felt the need to pull him close again. The feeling in my chest reaching out to him for the first time in at least a week. "Raven?" he asked worryingly. I gently grabbed his arms wrapping them around me again. "Can you.. stay with me?" I asked not knowing how I meant it exactly. He smiled down at me and picked me up bridal style putting me on the bed and laying next to me. He pulled me into him, his arms wrapping around my waist. I closed my eyes and nuzzled into him, hiding my face in his neck. I felt him kiss the top of my head lightly before I fell into a comforting slumber, forgetting all about the apocalyptic world we escaped thanks to Barry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is a bit of a short chapter I made to kind of explain why they felt the way they did. I realized while writing this that I turned Damian into a hella soft boy. I'm not complaining, I like soft boy Damian, I hope you guys do too :)
> 
> The next chapter is gonna be more action based and actually include the other characters instead of just revolving around these two like i've been doing these last like 3 chapters. oops.


	7. two faced

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> would you look at that we're finally hopping over to the judas contract plot line. i won't lie i haven't seen this movie in a minute so my memory of it is hazy. if there's a vast number of differences don't be surprised-

_**[ General pov ]** _

Damian woke up with a sleepy Raven nuzzling his neck, he smiled down at the demon girl. He slept better knowing she was next to him but he was certain it was just because of the hole she filled in his chest. Carefully moving to not wake her he got out of her bed and went back to his room to prepare for the day. Kori had advised them the day before that they would be training with each other that day. He slipped into his usual Robin uniform and went out to the training room like he did every day, taking advantage of the free room since no one was awake but him _._ At least that's what he thought. 

When the young Robin walked into the main room that connected to the training room he encountered Tara speaking to someone. "Yes, everything is set in motion. No, there won't be- will you just listen to me?" He heard her say. Curiosity filled him but he wasn't able to do much investigating into the matter as Raven walked into the room shortly after, catching Tara's attention. She clicked on the phone before he could hear anything more.

"What are you two doing here?" Tara semi-shouted. Raven rolled her eyes letting out an unamused sigh. "We live here" Damian answered for the both of them. Tara glared at them before walking out of the room without another word. "What was that all about?" Raven asked, yawning. Damian mumbled something incoherently. "English please" she shot at him, not in the mood for his attitude. "I don't trust her" he answered bluntly with an annoyed expression. She hummed letting the topic go and going to make herself some tea. 

"You're up early" he said taking a seat, his early morning training session long forgotten. She mumbled something under her breath that he couldn't quite understand making him shoot an eyebrow up. "I felt like watching the sun rise" she answered after a while. He nodded and they both fell into silence. The only sounds heard coming from her tea kettle. "Care to join me?" she said once done preparing her tea. He shrugged not having anything better to do.

The two went up to the roof, a glimpse of the sun appearing by the horizon. "Looks like it's going to be a nice day" she said breaking their silence. He said nothing instead drinking in the golds and reds of the sunrise. After a while though he spoke his mind. "Do you trust Tara, Raven?" he asked out of the blue. She pursed her lips lost in thought. "She gives me an off vibe, her aura is.. _mixed._ It's not that I think she can't be trusted, she just hasn't proven to me that _I_ should trust her. He nodded agreeing. "I see what you mean, but still. There needs to be more research done on her. Her background, story, origin of power, something, anything. She seems shady" Damian stated reminding Raven of the days he'd say the same about her. It sent a wave of nausea through her to think of him in that way, _before he trusted her._ "What? What's wrong" he asked staring at her extra pale face. "It's nothing" she answered attempting to regain her calm. He was doubtful of her words but dropped the topic seeing that she wouldn't speak on the matter anyways. "If you feel that way about her why don't you ask Dick if he can get anything on her?" Raven said. "That's.. not a bad idea" he answered looking at her, with a devious grin.

It was around twelve in the afternoon when they began their training session. Kori had instructed that they would be going against one another and used Dick as an example. The first two up were Jaime and Raven. Kori and Dick noted their strategies and power usage, nodding to certain hits they made. Mid-way through their 'fight' Jaime's scarab got out of hand hitting Raven with a beam that surpassed her barrier leaving her lying on the ground. Kori made to run to check on the girl but Dick held her back seeing that Jaime managed the get the scarab under control. Damian too flinched seeing his friend get hit harshly by the beam but seeing her rise put him at ease. After the two, went Garfield and Tara. At first it seemed that Garfield would have the upper hand between the two but Tara ultimately 'won' when she lost control of herself and injured him, knocking him unconscious. Seeing this go down gave Damian a proper reason to get Dick to look into her more.

Later in the evening Damian approached Dick on the topic calling out her lack of control of her powers. "She's still learning Damian give it a rest" Dick had told him but Damian wouldn't drop it. "No I won't. We can't trust her Dick! Even Raven is getting an off-vibe on her and she's an _empath"_ he said seething. Kori and Raven were at the doorway watching the two argue, Raven flinching at the mention of her name. Kori and Dick both looking at her when he mentioned this. "Is it true Raven?" Kori asked calmly. Raven nodded awkwardly. The atmosphere became tense and Raven suddenly felt the aura of the topic at hand. She swiftly turned around to encounter Tara walking up to them. "I need to clear my head, is it alright if I step out?" Tara asked awkwardly, the events of earlier weighing on her. Kori was going to answer her when Damian stepped in. "She can go on patrol with me. It'll be nice to have help" Damian said out of the blue stunning everyone. "You.. you always prefer going solo though-" Dick stated shocked at Damian's proposal. Damian turned around glaring at him. "Uh.. sure I guess- I'll go put my suit on.." Tara answered hesitantly, walking away to get ready. Damian walking out shortly after but being stopped by Raven. "Be careful out there, you don't know what to expect tonight" Raven advised him obviously referring to Tara. He nodded and walked away.

The two of them were jumping over rooftops keeping watch of any possible criminal activity. "So.. why'd you _really_ ask me to join you _Robin?"_ Terra asked unwaveringly catching him off guard. "You wanted to clear your head and I was going out on patrol so i figured it'd be a good idea to have you join, and you'll be able to practice using your powers against foes this way too" he answered begrudgingly. He noticed her stop and went back heading to where she was. "It looks like those two are going to mug her" she stated pointing over to a lady being backed into an alleyway. "Tt, she could probably take them if she weren't scared. You want to handle it?" Damian asked unamused. Terra shook her waving him to do it instead. Damian squinted at her trying to figure her out but ultimately jumping into action. When he went back up she was gone. "Terra?" he asked shouting into the crisp air but no response. He travelled across more rooftops trying to find her. He wasn't worried about her well-being, it was quite the opposite. He was almost sure she was up to no good. 

He went to ring in the Titans and advise them of what was going on but Terra suddenly appeared in front of him. "Where were you" he asked quizzically, a frown taking over his expression. "Grabbing a friend" she stated. His brow rose in question when Deathstroke showed up behind her. "It's been a minute hasn't it.. _Robin?"_ Anger took over Damian and he shot out to attack the man. "I _knew_ you were a traitor" Damian said lashing out at his old enemy. Terra's expression remained blank as he and Deathstroke fought. Damian got knocked out cold and Deathstroke grabbed him throwing him over his shoulder taking his communicator in the process. He tossed it over to Terra. "Make sure we can't be tracked by that" Deathstroke stated heading into the darkness with a an unconscious Damian. 

Once at his lair Slade motioned over at Tara to hand him the communicator. He sent a text to Dick advising him that he (as Damian) would be going on a solo mission. The action assuring no one would go looking for the boy.

When Tara returned to the tower late at night she was greeted by Raven. "Where is he?" she asked glaring at the blonde. "Solo mission" she answered coldly moving past the half-demon. The blonde's aura revealing a change in color. Signifying a more _sinister_ intention with the girl. Raven, noticing the change obviously didn't believe her but she heard the same thing from Dick and Kori. She didn't have any proof claiming Tara had done something to him aside from the aura (which she knew the others would most likely brush off), but it's not like she had any that she hadn't. She came back and he didn't. 

Raven spent the entire night trying to pick up on his emotions or thoughts but she got nothing. It was strange to her. Usually she was able to pick up on his emotions without the usage of her powers and she could certainly pick them up when she used her powers unless he wasn't feeling or thinking anything which didn't seem like the answer either. _If he's on a solo mission I should still be picking up on him._ She ended up not sleeping at all that night and she was nowhere closer to picking up on him. She knew Tara did something to him, she was sure of it, especially with Tara's aura. She just didn't know what.


	8. two faced pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for the update delay! i've been lacking motivation lately but i'm back

_**[ Raven's**_ **_pov ]_ **

It had been 3 days since Damian went on his supposed 'solo mission'. I haven't been able to pick up on his emotions or thoughts. _I can't help but think that something bad has happened to him. It wouldn't hurt to go looking for him myself._ Aside from Garfield I was alone in the tower. Dick and Kori had gone on a date, Jaime went to visit his parents, and Tara had gone.. somewhere. I just didn't know where _somewhere_ was and neither did the others.

I had checked the gps for his last known location and made to leave the tower when I stumbled upon Garfield. "Where do you think you're going Rae?" Garfield asked leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "Out" I answered pushing past him. He followed me out the door saying he'd tag along. "I'd rather you didn't" I told him with annoyance. "Aw come on Rae! I have nothing better to do and unless you plan to go back to hell _which I won't allow_ , I see no reason why I can't" he shot at me in his typical playful tone, though I took note of his tone change when he mentioned my possible returning to hell. I rolled my eyes at him sighing in defeat. "Fine. I'm going to find Damian." I finally told him his facial expression becoming bewildered. "But.. he's on a solo mission! why would you-" I didn't let him finish as I turned to him with a blank expression. "Something isn't right with that 'solo mission' story. I can feel it." His expression becoming stern at my words. "If you sense something isn't right then.. let's go look for him" he answered. His words shocked me but my expression returned to it's usual blankness within a second and we set out.

\---------------

"The gps says this was his last known location." I said stopping abruptly. Garfield turned into a dog and became sniffing _possibly trying to pick up his scent_ I imagined. "Raven, there's something here" he said stepping inside the alleyway. His communicator was on the floor all scratched up. Garfield picked it up and played around with the settings. "The location service was turned off" I frowned at him taking the communicator in my hands. "I knew something was off about that story.. if he didn't want us to follow him why turn off the tracker _and_ throw the communicator away" I stated turning to Garfield who shrugged at me. "Wherever he went I can't pick up his scent anymore. He could be anywhere by now, we could keep looking to see if we find anything but I doubt it'd be of any.." his voice died off. I heard him sniff some more before taking the communicator from my hands. "It has Tara's scent" he mumbled. My frown deepened. "He never lets people touch his communicator" I said crossing my arms, Garfield's face becoming sullen. "You don't think.." he trailed off his expression flashing confusion, hurt, and sadness all at the same time. I sighed softening my expression. "I don't know.. We should head back now the other's must be getting back" I said taking him by the shoulder, he nodded and I teleported us back home.

\---------------

**_[ Damian's pov ]_ **

I woke up with a splitting headache. I tried moving my arms but they were stuck, the same going for my legs. "I wouldn't waste your energy _Damian"_ My vision cleared and I saw Deathstroke approach me. I felt my teeth grind against each other as my frown set in. " _Slade"_ I seethed. Tara coming up behind him, put an arm around him. "Tt of course you'd end up with a teenager" Tara ruble smile fell upon hearing my words. "I wouldn't speak Damian. You're the one trapped" she spoke. My blood boiled and I wanted nothing more than to punch her. "The others will come looking for me" I grimaced staring Slade down. "Tara made sure they couldn't" he answered coolly. I rose my eyebrow in confusion. "They think you're on a solo mission" Tara answered eyeing me. _That won't last long.. I'll call out to Raven and she'll warn the others._ I closed my eyes attempting to communicate with her but being interrupted by Tara's cell going off. 

"Garfield said they're waiting for me at the tower" she spoke calmly. Slade nodded and waved her off, her expression went blank and she walked away. "Stay put" Slade told me walking out of the room shortly after. "Not like I can move anyways" I retorted. I heard him chuckle and my frown deepened. My hatred for him ran deeper than any ocean. I went back to focusing on getting to Raven. After a few minutes I heard a response. " _Damian, where are you?"_ _I'm stuck in Slade's lair, listen Tara's- "a two-faced bitch **I know**. Garfield and I found your communicator, he picked up her scent on it" You went looking for me didn't you? _She didn't answer me and I figured I hit a nerve. _Raven? "Damian how do we get you out of there" ..I'm not sure. You have to get to Tara to get here. Then that's what i'll do._ I felt our connection faze out and my mind went silent again. 

\---------------

**_[ Raven's pov ]_ **

_I knew it. I **knew** she had something to do with his disappearance. _"Raven?" Garfield asked walking into the room. "You didn't get any cake- you _always_ get cake. What happened?" I pulled my hood down lowering myself back to the ground. "I heard from Damian" I bluntly said not beating around the bush. His eyes widened. "He isn't on a solo mission" his words implied a question. I shook my head. "Tara" he stumbled back holding onto the wall. "It can't be.. her and I- we- we just had a moment" I grabbed him by the shoulders. "Pull yourself together, we need to figure out how to sort this" A hint of reassurance in my voice. "She can change" he cried out. It was clear that her betrayal hurt him deeply. He fell into me in a hug. I wrapped my arms around him. "She can change" I said assuringly, though I wasn't so sure at all.

Once night fell I alerted Kori before she went to bed. She was taken aback and kept asking if I was sure, I only kept nodding. She spoke to Dick about it and they agreed we'd all go dine Damian once the sun rose. With that we all went to bed.

Somewhere in the middle of the night Garfield knocked at my door. "Garfield?" I asked groggily, I could tell he had been shaken up. "What happened" I lead him to my bed and put a blanket around him. "I had a nightmare.. it was Tara. She.. saved us Rae, but she died. Raven I saw her _die_ " he cried leaning into my shoulder. "It was a just a nightmare.. I promise" I told him soothingly whilst rubbing his back. "It felt so _real"_ he whispered. I let him stay until he calmed down and then he left on his own accord. It was almost sunrise by then. I decided to meditate on the roof till the others woke up to pass time. Hours went by when Kori approached me on the roof.

"Dick put a tracker on Tara, she's on the move. If you're right about this.. then we need to go" 


	9. old foes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll admit this chapter is poorly written

**_[ General pov ]_ **

Raven had proven to be right when Kori, Garfield and her had stumbled upon Deathstroke's lair after following behind her for a while. Jaime had stayed behind in case this was a false alarm.

 _"You're here"_ Raven heard echo through her head. It was Damian. _"Kori and Garfield are here too. Where are you?"_ Raven responded to him, the three of them walking slow making sure to not make noise. _"Deeper in the lair, i'm easy to_ _spot. They have me clung to the wall like a poster"_ he answered. They found the young Robin not too long after and Raven used her magic to release him of his hold. 

"Damian i'm so sorry. I should've known better than-" Kori attempted to apologize but was cut off by Damian. "Don't worry about it. You wouldn't have known" he said smoothly dropping the subject. "I should've known you would've made this mistake" Deathstroke hissed from the other side of the room. The four titans turned briskly to the voice. "Slade.. I-i'm sorry- i-" Tara sputtered out attempting to piece together an apology worthy of him. "Save it" he snarled. Kori's face darkened. "You lied to us Tara" her voice was a mix of frustration and disappointment. Tara looked at her and then to Garfield. Her expression falling in the process. "I'm sorry'' she mumbled almost incoherently. Garfield looked away in shame. It was then that the Titans realized the room was filling up with gas and Deathstroke was gone. "Run" Kori yelled as the gas filled up the space around them. The five of them losing consciousness rather quickly.

When they woke up again they had been stuck to some machine. Garfield was stuck in a tube disabling him from transforming. Tara had her arms and legs trapped opposite to him. Kori, Jaime, and Damian were stuck to the front of the machine, and Raven had been placed in a stasis in her own case above them. Damian was first to wake, then followed by all the other except Raven. They quickly noticed that Deathstroke had been working under Blood to trap them. The machine they were hooked up to was powering blood with all their strengths and powers.

Dick abruptly arrived, quickly destroying the machine and freeing the Titans. Damian looking upwards to where Raven had been placed realized the half-demon had still not awoken and made to wake her but was beat by Garfield. "Rae, hey cmon time to get up" he heard Garfield tell Raven while lightly shaking her. She woke up with a groan and he helped her up. Damian didn't know why but the scene pissed him off. He shook the feeling off and ran into the battle forgetting all about it. 

The titans had split up with Dick and Damian fighting their old foe Slade and the others battling Blood. After Slade having been seemingly disappeared and Blood being harshly taken down the Titans realized the building was going down. They were all making to leave when Slade appeared again grabbing ahold of Tara. Garfield yelled out for her and ran back in causing the others to stop in their tracks. "Garfield go! The building is going down anyways!" She cried out to him kicking at Deathstroke, but Garfield wouldn't budge and attacked Deathstroke instead knocking him down giving Tara an out. "Guys we have to go" Kori shouted. The building still falling to pieces. "I'll hold him off you go Garfield. This is how I redeem myself" Tara said tearfully as Slade once again attacked the two. Garfield stood in front of her talking all the hits. "You already did. Now go, please" he cried and she finally moved to the exit whilst he held Deathstroke off.

Suddenly the crumbling building had been overtaken by dark magic as Raven used her powers to hold it up. The weight of the building wearing her down quickly. She shrieked out to Garfield telling him to get out but Deathstroke was holding him down. Noticing this she used what was left of her strength to conjure up an arm from the floor grabbing Garfield and taking him to the others. Deathstroke not giving up ran towards them but she teleported the others out before he could and let her magic fall, causing the building to fall with it.

Once outside the Titans took in their surroundings. The building had completely crumbled before them. The sight making Damian uneasy yet he couldn't look away. It was then he realized the feeling in his chest burned, it was an agonizing pain. He clutched a hand to his chest turning to find Raven when he noticed she wasn't with them. Garfield was the one to mention the matter.

"Guys.. Raven never made it out" Damian barely heard him say as he turned back around the debris with the world fading around him.

In the middle of it all he saw her. Crushed under all the concrete and metal lied a broken and bloody Raven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is definitely shorter than the others. It was supposed to be part of the last chapter but I didn't add it to it thinking this would come out longer. It didn't though as I ended up shortening the fight scene. This chapter is mostly just Garfield and Tara crying over who's going. Oops.
> 
> On another note Tara is alive in this timeline :) Isn't that nice? She doesn't get killed by the crumbling building here. No? Not nice? You're sad I made Raven get crushed instead? Oh. My bad.


	10. coma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no raven isn't dead. i'm just like that. 
> 
> also i'm really glad to see you guys commenting and telling me you like the stories it really motivates me to keep writing so thank you guys💕

**_[ Damian's pov ]_ **

"Her breathing is starting to stabilize. Thankfully her head wasn't hit too hard, only a couple of bruises. Her body though was.. to say the least crushed.7 fractures ribs both legs were fractured, her right wrist has a 3rd degree sprain, and her left arm has two fractures one by the elbow the other just under her wrist." I heard Victor tell the team taking a step back from Raven. Dick had called him as soon I advised the others that Raven was still breathing. "She's healing though, correct?" Kori asked worriedly, gnawing on her thumb. "Her body sustained a lot of damage so it'll be some weeks before she fully heals. Till then she'll be stuck in a sort-of coma" he answered assuring us that our teammate would be okay. I had to admit I was grateful for his quick response. Once I had snapped out of my daze and ran to Raven, I noticed she was still faintly breathing and called out to the others. Dick had called him as he was the only one who could get us back to the tower quickest. Had it not been for him, she could've been lost.

We all left the room to discuss the other matter at hand, Tara. She betrayed the team and because of it, she almost cost us Raven. "Where is she anyways?" Dick asked while we approached the main room. Garfield had left to calm down Tara and Victor was called back to the League so it was just Kori, Dick, Jaime and I. "With Garfield' answered Jaime briskly. It was obvious he was still shaken up. I heard Dick hum and fall into a state of thought. "Should we risk giving her a second chance?" Kori practically mumbled, her face downcast. "No. She's the reason Raven is stuck in this coma for god knows how long. We should lock her up like the criminal she is" I barked. My blood was boiling and I felt my heart was pounding. Raven was a hurt, _badly._ My chest is burning in pain and that was no doubt because my connection to Raven had been compromised. It was all _her_ fault. The others said nothing, lost in thought.

The tenseness in the room finally annoyed me and I left to go see Raven. She was laying still in the infirmary bed, her powers radiating off of her as she healed herself. Kori was able to clean the blood off from her and Victor had sewn up her open wounds and put her broken limbs in casts as they would take longer to heal even with her magic, but even with all that her bruises still colored her pale body. The sight made my stomach twist in knots. _I'm sorry I failed to protect you._ I felt tears threaten to spill from my eyes but I blinked them back. I pulled up a chair and sat down, simply watching as her chest rose and fell in a rhythmic manner. I felt compelled to pull her to me and hold her like I had when I first found her, but I couldn't. So instead I gently put my hand over hers. Taking in the small amount of contact I could have with her. The sensation feeling familiar but I wasn't sure how.

\----------------

**_[ Raven's pov ]_ **

I knew that out of all the ideas I had ever had this was definitely one of the dumbest. I was still recovering from having used my powers to drain Blood of the powers he had stolen from us, I knew I wouldn't be able to hold up the building long, but seeing the pain in Garfield's eyes after he came to me with his nightmare I just couldn't let him lose her. At the same time though, I'd never forgive myself if he died in her place. So I did it. I used my magic to hold up the building to give him an out, but Deathstroke was holding him back. I felt a fury blaze in me and used it to conjure up and arm pulling Garfield away from him and towards us. That left me even weaker and I just knew I wouldn't be able to keep holding on, but I had to get them out of there before Deathstroke attacked again. So I teleported them out but since I had to continue holding up the building long enough to get them out of there I wasn't able to get myself out. Then he tackled me down and my magic fell. The building crumbled around us, and everything went black. 

My body was in immense pain, yet I felt numb. _Am I dead?_ I thought to myself. I felt the weight of having been crushed under the weight of the stone but I could still move. I looked around me and there was no fallen building. In fact, I was back in my room. I went towards the mirror and saw myself. I looked older, yet my body was intact. The only scars in my body were the ones I had gotten from living in hell. _Was it all a dream?_ I began wondering when a knock on my door pulled me out of my thoughts. I opened it to find Damian. "Clark called, it's time'' he said then left to the main room. His brisk comment had me aback. _Time for what?_ I didn't give it much thought and got changed and went to join the others. 

Walking in to the main room I noticed the team had changed. Garfield, Kori, Jaime, Dick, and Damian were all present but aside from them there were a couple others that I couldn't recognize. I had also noticed that Tara wasn't with us. I took my place next to Damian still lost as to what was happening. "Are you nervous?" Damian asked turning to me, my eyes widened as I tried to come up with reasonable answer. "Uhm.. I-" I started off trying to piece my thoughts together, but I was lost, utterly lost. "Are you okay?" he asked, concerned. I frowned at his question "Yeah, I'm just.. lost I guess." I answered sighing, his eyebrow shot up in question but he said nothing. "By the way.. where's Tara?" I asked his face turning into a frown. "Are you sure you're okay? You know Tara died over a year ago" he answered in a more serious tone, crossing his arms. I held back a gasp at his words. _What is going on??_ My head spun in confusion when Clark came up on the screen and began talking. Then everything became clear. _It was the war. The one where everyone was lost. They're walking into a death trap. He's going to take over.. oh gods._ I felt a splitting headache as I processed everything when my father's voice began screaming to let him out. The mix of the two had me clutching my head in pain. "Raven, what's wrong?" Damian asked turning around to me again. I waved him off contemplating how I'd get through this. Once Clark went off call we had all separated into our own tiny groups. 

"Raven. I'm serious, what's going on-" Damian begun asking but I cut him "This isn't going to end well Damian" I let out. His face settled and he sighed looking down. "I know, but it's too late to change their plans now" he said in defeat. I bit my lip in anguish. I didn't want to witness losing everyone I loved.

Two days had gone by since the initial meeting with the Justice League and Dick confirmed that we had lost all contact with them. We were to prepare for the worst. I felt my heart stop at his news. I knew it was coming but I wasn't any more prepared for it knowing so. Damian had come up next to me putting a comforting hand on my shoulder. He didn't say anything and neither did I. I craved for him to pull me closer to him but it became clear that it wouldn't happen. It was then I noticed, there was no empty feeling within me. It was gone just like the weight I had woken up with that morning, instead it had been replaced by the fear of this war's outcome.

The paradooms eventually attacked Earth, starting with the tower. We gave our all but it wasn't enough. The entire fight I had felt my father constantly attempting to escape and I had to juggle keeping him in place while fighting off the paradooms, it weakened me dearly. I had to watch as they ate at Garfield and Jaime, tore Kori in half, and pierced through Dick's chest when he attempted to help Damian. The sight was horrifying but I couldn't let it affect me, I was already growing weaker by the minute. They were able to knock me down and I watched as one of the paradooms prepared to throw Damian's body into the ocean. I attempted to use my powers to help him but it fizzled out, I had been drained. Damian was tossed into the rushing waters and I wasn't sure if he'd ever come back up. I managed to find the strength to stand up and finally giving in to my father allowing my demon powers to fill me which allowed me to take out the majority of the doomsday demons. The remaining ones had picked up the mangled bodies of the people I loved and flew off.

I let myself fall to the ground returning to my normal state. I felt as I was approached by one of the Titans I wasn't able to recognize. "Raven! Are you alright?" Between gasps I nodded. He crouched beside me when we noticed a figure coming out of the waters with a body over his shoulder. "Connor! Give me a hand here" Damian had shouted from the shores. Connor flew towards him, helping him. I took a mental note of what Damian called him and stood up on wobbly legs. The boys put down Dick's body. "We can bring him back" Damian spat out as we stared at his adoptive brother's deceased body. Connor looked at him questioningly. "The lazaru-" he has started but I stopped him. "No. You know there's consequences to using the pit. You won't. Promise me you won't" I snapped at him. He hung his head "Fine, I promise." We all remained in silence and I felt my eyes fill with tears. "They're gone" I whispered letting out a sob. Connor had run over to me embracing me in a hug. The two of us stayed like that for a minute while we both let out our pain with one another. I pulled away wiping my face. "What now" Connor asked holding back his own sniffles. Damian remained silent, but I felt through our bond the pain he was in. "We keep fighting" he finally said.

-

Over the next few days the three of us stayed in what was left of the tower. "There's some heroes still alive. They made a camp. I'm planning to leave there today if you guys want to join" Connor had advised us. We both had refused his offer and we saw him off. He was first to leave. After that Damian had come to me saying he'd leave to lead the league of assassins. 

"I want you to come with me to league. To lead it with me" he said on his way out. _"You know what'll happen to him if you go with him Raven. One day or another i'll find a way out and I'll kill him"_ my father's word echoed through my head. I reluctantly denied. He nodded and left. I was alone. 

-

The weeks coming had been torturous. The lingering reminiscences of the battle we lost, the people I lost. It had all become too much. Without much thought I had grabbed a broken bamboo pipe, holding it towards my neck. I could hear my father's shouts that if I died he'd be forever trapped. _You'll be forever trapped, but i'll be freed._ I thought as I went to plunge the pipe into my neck. I felt myself get stopped and when I looked stood Clark looking at me sadly. I came to my senses realizing how I almost gave in to release and broke down. He wrapped his arms around me as I cried into him, dropping the piece of bamboo. Once I calmed down, he told me what happened over in Apokolips and I told him what happened at the tower. He advised me that he was able to contact Lois and they were planning an uprising. I felt anxious as he explained but the reminder that the second battle was somewhat won eased me and I agreed to help.

-

Two years had passed since the initial attack and the two of us along with Lois planned out how it would go and who we would need. We were able to contact Connor at the camp and they agreed to help us. Clark explained that we'd have to try to get to Damian because we needed him to get though to Bruce if we wanted this to work but we had no idea how to find him. Which is when he mentioned that someone named Constantine could aid us in both finding him and the war so we set out to find him. During all of this though I had grown significantly weaker as I kept using my strength to keep my father trapped.

Once we had found Constantine he was able to track down Damian and the three of us with one of Constantine's presumed 'friends' named Etrigan went to the league. Clark had intended for Constantine to be the one to teleport us there but he 'didn't have a stocked magical pantry' so in a fit of annoyance and desperation to see Damian again I used my powers to teleport us there. I heard Clark yell at me to not because I was too weak but I didn't listen. When we got there I immediately fell to the ground, drained from using my powers. The following moments were hazy as I tried to regain my strength, once I was able to sit up I saw as an assassin tried to attack me before getting told to stop. We all looked over to see Damian in his al'ghul attire. He had grown more in the two years since I had seen him. It made my heart skip a beat. Clark helped me up and we walked towards him, Damian was filled with anger as he approached us with fire blazing in his eyes. "Damian, wait let him explain" I tried to tell him but my vision blurred, and my legs gave out and I fell into him not finishing my sentence. I could hear him distantly ask what was wrong with me. I felt my head spin. I groaned quietly in pain as the darkness took over and I was stuck facing my father who kept yelling at me to release him.

I woke up hours later to Damian asking if I had gotten enough rest. "Enough" I answered, lying. I hadn't been able to rest properly since that day. The dark circles surrounded my eyes, and I had gotten thinner, and paler. I was barely able to hold down food anymore. Damian had walked Clark and I around the league taking us to one of the closed off rooms. "I want you to see what this war cost my family" he told Clark sliding open a hatch. I leaned in and saw Dick, _alive,_ but when he turned around it became clear. He had been changed by the pit, he was insane. "You used the pit. You said you wouldn't. You _promised_ " I snapped at him. He looked away from me. "He was my.. brother. _I had to take a chance_ " my body settled at his words. He had lost everyone he loved too, the only difference is that he lost family on top of teammates and friends. Even if I considered the team my family, it wasn't the same. I sympathized with him. Clark told him of our plans and Damian hesitantly agreed.

I teleported us to where Lois was and immediately fell on my knees emptying my stomach of the little food I was able to have that day. "You're getting worse" Clark told me wiping my forehead with a cloth."Great pep talk" I answered him with attitude. I knew I was getting worse, I knew that at any moment my body could give out on me but I said i'd keep fighting and I kept my word. _Even if it killed me in the end._

Damian had offered to help me walk and I took his offer feeling to weak to maintain balance. Inside the building Lois was fighting Harley, it ended off with her winning and Harley advising her squad that they'd be riding toward Lexcorp. It was then my father got too loud and I had to clutch my head in agony. I heard Damian ask if there was anywhere we could rest and we were led to their infirmary. "Shut up" I whisper-shouted finally getting my father to quiet down. I apologized to Damian and hung my head. " _You must think i'm weak"_ I hadn't meant to admit it but I verbalized my thoughts. He took a seat next to me advising me that I was one of the strongest people he had met and that would never change. He had asked how I ended up with Clark and I told him how he found me. I admitted it disappointingly. I had tried to get out the easy way. He said nothing on the matter but I felt as his emotions swirled between sadness, anger, and relief. "I'm sorry I didn't go with you to the league" I let out after I finished explaining my attempted suicide. He went quiet, taking off his mask. "When I asked you to join me in leading the league.. I didn't do it because I think you're a good fighter.." he trailed off was he shut his eyes looking away, my heart swelling as I realized what he meant. "I had feelings for you" he finally admitted. "If you didn't you made the right decision" he finished. He hadn't looked at me once while saying it. His emotions betrayed him as I felt through him. He was scared to be rejected. "That wasn't it at all. My father threatened to kill you.. and after all that. I couldn't risk it. I couldn't risk losing you" I blurted out. My heart begging for him. He put his hand over mine in a comforting manner. "I'm not scared of your father" he said smiling. My heart swelling at his words. _This is how we ended up together.._ I realized as him and I stayed like that taking in the other's presence. We had been apart long enough.

-

Everything after that happened quickly. We infiltrated Lexcorp, had Lex assist us in getting to Apokolips, and then used the boom tube to get to Apokolips. Once there though we came across what was once our teammates. They set out to attack us and we all took on one. I had to fight off Kori. Seeing what had become of the person I considered like an older sister pained me in a way I hadn't felt before. I tried to get through to her but nothing worked. I knew she was in there but whatever Darkseid had done to her wouldn't allow me to get through to her. We were eventually able to move past them. We had found Flash who was revealed to be the generator, Constantine used his powers to get him to stop moving. Which is when he revealed this had all happened because of him and the flashpoint, which I already knew. Clark said we had to keep going in since there was no generator to blow up and I found myself letting go, using my powers to get us across a room of lasers. Trigon had partly broken through allowing him to threaten Damian that he'd kill him but Damian was hardly fazed. We encountered a reprogrammed Cyborg that was reprogrammed again by Constantine to his true self. Then Batman alongside Darkseid appeared. Bruce said some horrid things to Damian and I yelled at him to not believe him that it wasn't him as I felt Damian's emotions flicker between anger and despair. Luckily he was able to break through to his father and Bruce was back on our side. 

Then Darkseid did the unthinkable. He shot lasers toward Bruce but Damian got in front of him taking the hit. I felt my body and mind get washed over with pain and the boy I loved was burned to death before my eyes. I heard myself scream as pain overwhelmed me and with my defenses down, my father broke free.

I felt my mind and heart get torn in two as the emptiness in my chest flickered back to life and swallowed me whole. Everything went dark all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm actually quite proud of this, even though the majority was recapping the raven scenes in the dark apokolips movie- oops. but hey look! she's alive!
> 
> also i had no idea whether to call cyborg 'victor' or 'cyborg' i know him as cyborg because the original teen titans show got me used to that name and in the movies kori calls his cyborg so like idk. i'm using victor since i'm using their actual names for the most part but someone tell me if i'm better of referring to him as cyborg.


	11. fears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a minute since we've had any damirae scenes..

**_[ General pov ]_ **

Raven had woken up screaming almost a month after initially falling into her coma state. Beads of sweat dripped down her face, as she shook and hyperventilated trying to get air in her lungs. Damian who had been in the room resting on a nearby chair was first to react, grabbing her by the shoulders. "Raven! Calm down! It's okay, you're okay'' her pale figure trembled in his arms as tears ran down her cheeks. Kori ran into the room with Dick the two of them going to her other side. "She's in a state of shock, her heart rates in the 160's" Dick states going to grab a syringe. "Grayson no!" Damian yelled letting Raven go and rushing to his adoptive brother attempting to pull the syringe out of his hand. "Damian we need to stabilize her!' Dick gritted pulling away from the boy and swiftly injecting Raven. Kori had been holding the girl still, the two of them crying.

After a moment Raven had calmed down and fallen back asleep. Kori was shaken and Dick had his arms wrapped around her. "She'll be okay. She's fully healed, she just needs time" Dick muttered to Kori the two walking out of the room shortly after. Damian had fallen back into the chair he had been sitting at. He sighed in despair, desperate for her to wake up again and for everything to go back to how it should be.

\----------------

**_[ Raven's pov ]_ **

I had felt myself been violently jerked back into the light. All I could feel was the morbid fear of watching Damian die right before my own eyes. I couldn't feel my surroundings, I knew I was awake but all I could feel was dread, and the sensation of my body on fire. I tried to make sense of myself but I could barely see clearly. I didn't know where I was, I heard people, felt someone shaking me but I didn't know who. I suddenly felt a pinch on my skin, and slowly my skin stopped burning, I stopped feeling, and then everything went dark. 

I woke up, my surrounding feeling oddly hot. I opened my eyes and I was back in hell. My father hovering over me. My blood ran cold. "Get up impudent daughter" Trigon stated sternly. I obliged furrowing my brows. "How did you get out" I asked, my voice strangle monotone. I heard snickers surround me. My demon brothers approaching me, encircling me. I prepared to attack. "I wouldn't try that Raven. You'll just waste energy" My father stated rather calm. "How did you get out" I asked again, my voice rising. He landed in front of me, a sickening smirk on his face. "You shouldn't question how I got out, you should worry about what i'll do to your precious team. Especially _the boy_." His voice deepened to a more ominous tone. My breath hitched at his words. I felt the world spin around me as flashes of the past timeline filled my head. I heard myself mumble out a no and he cackled. "I'll kill them all Raven! No new timeline will save them, _i'll_ _always come back._ Your friends will be stuck in an endless loop of death and there's nothing you can do to stop it." His words filled my head with even more flashes, new flashes of what he's capable of. I felt myself scream in pain as I fell to the floor clutching my head in anguish.

\----------------

**_[ Damian's pov ]_ **

Raven woke up again screaming. It was the middle of the night, hours after Dick had sedated her. The others were asleep when she shot up for the second time. This time though without Grayson or Kori around since they had gone to their apartment that night after Dick insisted Raven would be fine, I was the one to calm her. I rushed to her side grabbing her arms. "Raven wake up! It's a bad dream, you need to get up!" I called out to her. She finally opened her eyes, her body still trembling but beginning to calm. "Damian..?" I heard her ask almost incoherently. In a rush of relief I wrapped my arms around her pulling her flush against me. "You're okay" I said letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. She hesitantly returned my embrace and I could tell she was still getting used to being back. "You're real.. this.. this is real. Tell me this is real" I heard her mumble. Her words made me pull away gently, looking her in the eye. "This is real. I promise you this is real. I'm here." I assured her wiping her tears. She had muttered something under her breath but I couldn't catch what it was. I was going to ask her to say it again but she spoke first. "How long was I out?" she asked tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "A month" I replied. Her eyes widened before returning to their normal state almost instantly. We stayed in silence for a while.

The atmosphere was tense, it was like her and I went back to when we first met. I felt bothered. The silence was broken when she suddenly hissed. "Raven, what's wrong?" I asked her, I saw her lip tremble before speaking. "S-sorry, my chest just.. _burns"_ one of her hands was over her chest, the other clutching the sheets. She reminded me of the burning in my chest when I had found her all those weeks ago. _Must be the same thing._ I assumed.

I saw her look my way bewildered, and without thinking I kissed her. Her lips were chapped from her lack of proper hydration but I barely cared. I just wanted to feel close to her again. _I missed you._ She pulled away from, shocked. "W-what?" I stuttered out, heat creeping up my neck. "Damian.. i-" I frowned at her uncertainty. "Did you not-" I tried to ask if she didn't want to be close anymore but she stopped me. "It's not that- i'm sorry. Just getting used to.. being back" she said, but I could sense there was something more to it. She was clearly bothered by something. _I shouldn't have forced that kiss on her_. I thought, scolding myself for my rashness. She must've heard my thoughts though because she shut my mind up by crashing her lips on mine. All thoughts I had fading away as I focused on her and her only. Our position was a bit awkward as she was bent in weird way to kiss me. It didn't bother me but I found my hands going to her hips and moving her closer to me. She swung her legs to hang off the bed, opening them slightly which allowed me to step between them. The space between us practically nonexistent.

We both pulled away panting, catching our breaths. "I've missed that" I admitted between pants. I saw something flicker in her eyes, it was brief, she looked sad. It was so quick though that I couldn't tell if I was right or not. I rested my forehead on hers, and pushed her closer to me. Our chests flush against one another. She wrapped her legs around me, trapping me in her. It felt nice though, comforting. It was good to have her back, but for some reason I had the foreign feeling that at any moment I could lose this. So I cherished it and dragged it out for as long as I could.

\----------------

**_[ Raven's pov ]_ **

Being close like this to him brought me warmth. After the horrors I had seen, I needed this. A moment with him. _The boy I have deep feelings for. Wait what?_ The sudden thought surprised me. _Me having feelings for Damian? No. We're just friends. With benefits. I'm happy like this. I'm just experiencing a leftover_ _feeling from that..dream of the other timeline. I don't see him like that._ I forced myself to shake the thought off.

 _"_ _Remember what I said Raven"_ my father's sudden intrusion startled me. I shut him up and went back to enjoying the moment with Damian. _It's funny to think that him and I are this close but he has no idea of my inner turmoil._ I let out a soft sigh. I knew deep down that my father had a point. I had to remember what he said. I knew this moment would have to end eventually. I had to leave. I couldn't let him hurt the others. I couldn't let him hurt Damian.

Damian seemed at peace with how we were and it pained me to think i'd take this away from him. So I just stayed like that with him. Cherishing the moment with him, because someday soon, _it'll have to end._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally something with the two birds alone together. also angst. oops. impending doom approaches.
> 
> also. i was going to add raven having to fight her demon brothers but be beaten by them for some spice, but i figured i'd leave that for another time. cause. i need an excuse for more damian being a softboi scenes in this.

**Author's Note:**

> i know new timelines post-flashpoints don't work like this. They begin when the one specific event is changed but for the sake of the story I started it off as right before Damian joined the Titans.


End file.
